


The Trip Home

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kevin and Cecil are brothers, and forced to get along for the one day a year that they both spend with their mother - her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trip Home

**Author's Note:**

> I got so excited when I got this prompt. It's a super awesome prompt, isn't it?

"Cecil!" Kevin called. “Ceeeeeeeciiiiiiiil!"

“ _What_." Cecil’s muffled voice shouted back. He was still lying face down on his bed, trying to pretend that it wasn’t the one day a year that he had to acknowledge his relation to the  **worst**  person on the planet - his mirror image and complete opposite, Kevin.

"Cecil, get out here! I want to get out of this weird little town of yours as quickly as possible," Kevin yelled from the hallway.

"Like Desert Bluffs is better," grumbled Cecil. 

"I  _heard_  that," said Kevin.

"You were SUPPOSED TO!" Cecil responded, finally rolling out of bed and digging out the sweater-vest that their mother had given him on their last birthday.

Two hours into their road trip, Cecil was starting to regret how enthusiastically he’d turned down Carlos’s offer to come along. At the time, he’d been hoping to hide his horribly embarrassing brother from his wonderfully perfect boyfriend, but now he was thinking that it might be worth it to be not stuck alone in a car with his obnoxious twin.

"Cecil! Kevin!" their mother greeted as they got out of the car.

"Mom!" the nearly-identical radio hosts called in unison. “Happy birthday!"

Their mother - who was over a foot shorter than them - hugged them both around the waist, dragging them very close together, therefore negating their telepathically agreed upon personal space/mutual disgust gap of two and a half feet. But she was their  _mother_ , and they were pretending they got along today, because she  _liked_  when they got along, so neither of them said anything.

"So Cecil, darling, when are you going to bring that scientist of yours for a visit?" she asked.

"He, uh, offered to come today, actually," Cecil admitted.

"Oh! Why didn’t you bring him, then?" she persisted.

"Your birthday is a time for  _family_ ," Kevin jumped in.

Cecil shot him a glare behind their mother’s back. " _Yes._  It is. That’s  _exactly_  why I didn’t bring him, thankyouforyourinput,  _Kevin_."

Their day carried on in this vein, full of thinly-veiled dislike between the twins and persistent questioning about their lives from their mother. And then, at the end of the night, after eating cake with their childhood neighbours and watching their mother open presents and thank people profusely for ridiculously practical things (Mr Boyce from down the road gave her  _socks_. And she seemed overjoyed. Neither of the twins was particularly happy about that.), their mother waved them off from her porch.

"Bye-bye, boys! I love you! Cecil, you be sure to bring that Carlos of yours around sometime soon!" she called.

"Yes, mother!" Cecil called back. “We love you, too."

"Good-bye, Mama!" added Kevin.

As soon as they were seated next to each other, doors slammed shut, they turned to each other.

"I hate you  _so_  much."


End file.
